


Stay With Me

by sehunsuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunsuniverse/pseuds/sehunsuniverse
Summary: Life with the EXO has been good and Oh Sehun was happy especially when Baekhyun and he are already officially dating. The members are happy with them and Baekhyun was even planning to propose. But Sehun just abruptly left and only Luhan knows the truth why.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic of EXO!!! and i wanted it to be sehun and baekhyun. anyway, i would want you guys to give me feedback as this is my first story. please excuse my grammar errors.  just read and enjoy!

They were practicing, Sehun, as usual, tried to perfect their choreography because he needed to and his hyungs are depending on him. He moved his feet and hands and it was coordinating until he felt some sharp thing on his heart that he gasped and stopped. Both Chen and Chanyeol saw this so they stopped. They were about to go to him but Sehun smiled as if nothing happened. The sharp feeling was gone and they continued dancing. The last thing Sehun wanted is to worry his older brothers especially the person who was so lost in the steps.

Beakhyun.

He was the one who Sehun loved the most, everyone knows that and he hated it. Sehun can feel something is gonna snapped in their face and he didn't want to face it. Sehun stopped staring when Baekhyun smiled at him. Sehun smiled back and he went back to dancing. Ignoring the fact that the sharp feeling was back on his heart again.


	2. Chapter One: When everything falls apart

 

The first thing Sehun did when they got home was lock himself in his room and called Luhan. Luhan may have left but they talk a lot and it was a good thing because sometimes Sehun wanted to talk to someone outside the group

 

“Luhan” he whispered as he went under the blanket

 

“Sehunnieee! How are you?”

 

“Something is wrong with me Luhan and I'm scared to face it” he said as he massaged his chest and looked up at the ceiling

 

Sehun can imagine Luhan frowning “what do you mean something is wrong?” luhan asked

 

The maknae of the group just sighed “I think I’m sick” he whispered.

 

Luhan didn't speak up for a few seconds then he did “Do you want me to go with you to see a doctor?” the older male asked.

 

“Can you see me? Or do you want me to go there?” Sehun instantly said not really wanting to disturb Luhan with his projects.

 

“No, I can go there for you. Just give me two days to pack things okay? Sehun. Baby you are going to be fine okay?” Luhan assured him.

 

Sehun nodded “thanks hyung, I’ll see you in a few days”

 

~*~*~

 

As promised Luhan was at the door a few days later and it shocked the whole group except for Sehun who are busy drinking his tea at the kitchen.

 

He could hear Suho asking Luhan why was here and the others too but Luhan just told them that he wants to visit his baby brother.

 

Baekhyun being the nosy one went to him “you called for Luhan? For what?” he asked

 

Sehun looked up and shrugged “he has something to do and he asked me” putting down the cup and put it in the sink. Sehun could feel the stare from his boyfriend so he mustered a smile and turned to face Baekhyun.

“You know Luhan when he needs things I can't say no,” he said as he walked towards Baekhyun and gave him a small kiss “don't wait for me okay?”

 

Luhan then appeared “Sehunnie! Chop chop! We need to go” he said then gave Baekhyun a pat on the shoulder.

 

Sehun nodded as he took his jacket and didnt look at his staring hyungs. He knew they have questions but he just can’t answer them right now. Luhan then went to say goodbye as he went out while Sehun went into Luhan’s car.

 

Once they were alone Sehun just gasped and immediately Luhan hold him “I contacted the doctor and he agreed to meet us and I got the whole wing of the hospital closed.” Luhan explained and Sehun just nodded.

 

When Sehun looked back at the house, he saw Baekhyun staring with a frown on his face. Damnit he didn't wanted to do it to him. But he can't do anything about it now.

 

~*~*~

 

Luhan did promise everything was in order. They evaded the paparazzi and the half of the hospital was closed.  Sehun sat in the bed while Luhan was talking with someone on the phone. He was scared and nervous and he didn't know what to do. The doctor did so many tests and now they are just waiting.

 

After like an hour the doctor went back and he has a grim look on his face.

 

“It was that bad?” he spoke up, Luhan shook his head

 

The doctor nodded as he showed his heart through a series of papers “your heart is getting weaker apparently a valve is blocked and narrowed and the blood can't function well. Your heart is about to give up Mr. Oh.” he said

 

Sehun just stayed quiet and Luhan decided to speak up “what do you mean? Do he need to stop performing because well you see he is from a band.” he tried to explain

 

The doctor nodded “we need to do surgery at once but Mr. Oh you do need to stop what you are doing right now”

 

Sehun just stared at the doctor while Luhan started talking but Sehun didnt heard it the only thing that he was thinking that somehow he was going to leave the band.

 

And Beakhyun.

 

He could tell them everything but he cant and he won’t. He didn't want to drag him into this mess. He can’t let baekhyun watch him getting weaker. He didn't want them to experience how can they be useless. He can’t be that selfish.

 

“- then we need to tell the others Sehun” Luhan continued speaking

 

Sehun shook his head “No” he said “I’ll talk to SM but my brothers can't know Luhan, Baekhyun can't know” he whispered looking up to his friend “If my friendship is important to you won’t say anything” he ended.

 

Luhan stood there “but you needed them… you needed Baekhyun now Sehun” he argued

 

Sehun just stood there and wrapped his arms around Luhan and cried. “No, please Hyung,”

 

Luhan sighed as he held his baby brother in a tight hug.

 

~*~*

 

Sehun went home late and went into bed in Baekhyun’s bed and there the maknae just hold on to his love while trying not to cry.

 

This was the thing he was scared about.  He felt Baekhyun pulled him closer and Sehun just whispered “I love you so much”

 

Baekhyun without opening his eyes smiled and whispered “I love you too baby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and tell me what you think seeing this is my first fic. thank you!


	3. Chapter two: When his heart breaks,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and tell me what you think seeing this is my first fic. thank you!

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes as he felt the sunlight on him. He moved but then he felt a heavy weight on his chest. He looked down and smiled softly.  Sehun’s head on his chest and is sleeping soundly. This was the first time in days that Sehun sleeps soundly so even though he wanted to move, he stayed still not wanting to wake up his baby.

 

But then Sehun spoke up “i love waking up hearing your heartbeat” he mumbled while Baekhyun could feel that suddenly he felt like Sehun was clinging like he didn’t want to let go. Baekhyun just hold him back and sighed “ Is there something you want to tell me, love?” He asked

 

The maknae shook his head “ How about that i love you so much” Sehun said finally looking up. There Baekhyun saw the sadness in his eyes and he was helpless because he didn't know what was bothering his boyfriend. Then again he didn't want to push the younger male.

 

Baekhyun cupped Sehun’s face and smiled “ I love you more than you love me Sehun. I would be nothing without you” he said as he leaned up and kissed Sehun. He could feel Sehun started to shake as Sehun kissed him back

 

Then in between that kiss he heard Sehun said “ Then try to be something without me” he pulled away and Sehun stood up and went out of the room.

 

Baekhyun didnt move those words kept on ringing on his head. What does it mean?

 

~*~*~

 

Sehun started planning out the things in order to disappear. He already talked to SM and they understand and promised that they won't tell the band the truth. They gave him a week to tie up the loose ends. SM even gave them a month of vacation because of this. Junmyeon even was confused but accepted the break. Because of this they are relaxed and happy.

 

Everything seemed normal but the leader started to feel suspicious as Sehun still kept seeing Luhan almost everyday. He tried to talk to the youngest see if there was something wrong but Sehun just assured him that there things he needed to do and that he was fine.

 

He also noticed that Sehun did things out of ordinary. Like Sehun would give them each a medicine kit. He told them so they don't have to go out to buy meds if they got sick. Sehun also filled up their kitchen cabinets with foods to eat and even bought different kinds of tea. Junmyeon wasn't the only one who noticed it.

 

Chanyeol saw Sehun one time going out at night and just sits at the porch just to think. He even thought he saw Sehun crying.

 

Baekhyun doesnt notice it at all because he was too busy preparing his surprise for Sehun. He asked Jongin to help him find the right ring and Jongdae tagged along. They both want their friends happy so they did everything.

 

Kyungsoo and Xiumin has their questions too but they just don't want to ruin their time out.

 

~*~*~

 

This was the last night, Sehun was a mess and Luhan just looked at his friend as if he was waiting for Sehun to speak up

 

“It isn't too late Sehun. Tell them please i beg you!!! I can lie for you i can take their anger once all this was done. But i can't see you like this. You are breaking your own heart Sehun!!” Luhan exclaimed wanting to shout even more so that Sehun can change his mind

 

Sehun shook his head as he ran his hands to his hair. He had made up his mind. He cant subject his friends and his boyfriend with his situation. He cant drag them down with him.

 

“I cant.. i cant let them see me being weak. I could die too! And i dont want them there!” He cried looking up to Luhan.

 

Sehun crumbled down and Luhan was there to catch him. All could Luhan hear was Sehun’s sobs and two hearts breaking.

 

~*~*~

 

Everything was set, tonight was the night that Baekhyun he had been waiting for. Everything was ready and his friends are in position. He set up a surprise dinner party and he was excited at the same time nervous.

 

Junmyeon was happy and he was glad Baekhyun was taking the next step.

 

Everything was dark and they are hiding. Baekhyun was standing in the center of the living room. There he could hear two people talking by the door

 

“Are you sure you gonna be okay?” Obviously it was Luhan again. What is it with Luhan and Sehun being close these days?

 

“Yeah Hyung i just need to sleep” Baekhyun could hear Sehun

 

“You dont have to do this alone Sehun”

 

Sehun stayed quiet as entered the house. It was dark and he was about to open the light when he heard Jongin shouted “Surprise!”

 

~*~*~

 

Sehun stared as he saw the place surrounded by balloons and flowers and in the middle was Baekhyun and a banner. Sehun’s heart sank as he read those words.

 

Written in glittery blue was _“Will you marry me”_

 

He just stared at it and he could feel Luhan was at his back as if he was ready to catch him if he trip or anything.

 

Baekhyun just went to him and went down on a bended knee reaching for his hand

 

“Babe? You told me that i should try to be someone without you but baby i can't i need you beside me forever. You are my world and I want to wake up in the morning seeing your face everytime. I want to build forever with you Oh Sehun. So.. will you make me the happiest man tonight and be my husband? Will you marry me?”

 

Sehun could feel his heart breaking as he looked at Baekhyun with those hopeful eyes and those smile. That smile that he's gonna miss someday. Sehun wanted to say yes so bad but not this time, maybe in another lifetime.

 

Slowly he pulled his hand away. He looked at his friends, Luhan was giving him a look. A look that can he still do the right thing.

 

It has been seconds but he still haven't spoke up. When he did he could see that he broke not only his own heart but Baekhyun’s too

 

“No… I’m sorry i cant” he said as he hurriedly went out of the house and went to his car and drove off.

 

He can't erase the image of Baekhyun’s face and there at the car alone Sehun cried so hard that he could feel himself dying.


	4. Chapter Three: When he left

 

  
Sehun didn't came back, Baekhyun called him countless of times but the other male shut his phone. Luhan apologized for what happened and told the group that he will leave because his reason to be here is done now. Chanyeol didn't want Luhan to leave without any explanation but just like Sehun asked, he lied and told them he didn't know what was happened to EXO’s maknae.

 

The group waited but Sehun didn't came. They were in the living room and suddenly there was a loud crash in the kitchen. They looked around and realized it was Xiumin. He hurriedly went towards the group while carrying a tablet. Xiumin gave the tablet to Junmyeon not speaking. Junmyeon accepted and he felt himself falling. He looked at Baekhyun and he shook his head

 

Baekhyun took the iPad and read the contents. It was an announcement front the official SM page.

 

>   
>  _We are sad to announce that EXO Member Oh Sehun had decided to leave the band. He decided to leave the band to take an indefinite leave from the group. We the management wanted to wish Mr. Oh with his future endeavors and the door isn't closed for him to come back._
> 
> _To the fans Mr. Oh wanted to tell them that they will be in his heart and ask them to forgive him. To the members, he want them to succeed even more._
> 
> _The management hoped to EXO-L to continue supporting EXO._
> 
> _Thank you._

 

Baekhyun was already crying so hard as he gave the tablet to the other members. He was confused, was it because he proposed? Why wont Sehun talk to him? He felt his phone vibrated and he saw it was Sehun with the text:

 

_I’m sorry. I love you so much Baek!_

 

Baekhyun even cried harder as Chanyeol pulled the smaller male close to his arms. One by one they put their arms with each other crying that Sehun left them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think? :)


	5. Chapter five : When he came back

 

 

**Two years later….**

  
  


Sehun walked out of the immigration with sunglasses on. He was excited to be back but he knew someone is gonna drag him back to Berlin. And just like he expected someone grabbed his ear

 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Luhan as he pinched Sehun’s ear as he dragged him towards the empty corridor.

 

“Hyung, it hurts!” Sehun said he was trying to pull his ear away from his friend.

 

“You aren’t cleared to be back yet! What are you doing here go back to Berlin!” Luhan said as he released Sehun and glared at the younger male

 

Sehun massaged his ear and pouted “I’m okay now.. Im great!” he said smiling and then went to embraced Luhan “I missed you Han” he mumbled.

 

Luhan sighed as he hugged the other back “I missed you too, are you really back?” he asked and Sehun nodded

 

“I am! I’m gonna make things right now Han” he said then together they walked out of the airport.

  
  


~*~*

 

Sehun had told Luhan that he needs to go somewhere else.. Alone. Luhan was hesitant to let him go but he knew Sehun has his reasons.

 

Sehun stood hidden as he watched Baekhyun ordered a coffee in the coffee shop where they both love. It was their place, they always went there to just sit and sip coffee together.  he wanted badly to go to him but the younger one stayed hidden.

 

He felt the tears fall and he clutched his chest, a scar hidden underneath the shirt. “Even with the new heart, it still beats for you Baek” he whispered.

 

That’s why he was back, he wanted to be with Baekhyun again, he never stopped loving him. Every night he called for him and he knew he made a big mistake.

 

Not breaking his eyes on his beloved, he called someone on his phone

“Mr. Kang, remember the deal we made.. I wanna cash in. I want to go back to EXO” he said

 

Sehun then hang up the phone and still staring at Baekhyun “I love you” he murmured as he turned around and started walking.

  
  


*~*~*

 

Baekhyun was uneasy, he had been sitting at his table and he felt like someone was watching him. He frowned as he looked around he was shocked though when Chanyeol entered with a smile on his face.

 

Chanyeol slid across Baekhyun and he frowned, he saw what was Baekhyun was drinking . it was Sehun’s favorite drink. Baekhyun always told him that he drinks Sehun’s favorite milk tea whenever he misses him. Chanyeol sighed “It’s been two years Baek, he isnt gonna come back” he said trying to make Baekhyun understand that Sehun isnt gonna come back

  
  


Baekhyun smiled sadly as he took a sip of his drink “ i know but im still hoping he will be” he said.

 

Chanyeol nodded, Baekhyun and him had gotten closer and he knew he has feelings for Baekyun. It was wrong but he wanted Baekhyun to be happy and he wanted to be the person can mend his broken heart

 

“Mr. Kang sent us a message earlier, we have a group meeting tomorrow” Chanyeol said as he get on his business mode.

 

Baekhyun looked confused “I thought we gonna have like three months break? What’s with the sudden meeting?” he asked, Chanyeol just shrugged

 

“Suho wanted us to be on time though” he said. Baekhyun just shrugged as he smiled at his friend.

  
  


~*~*~

 

All seven of them are seated in the conference room and they are both nervous and confused. Jongin being the youngest keep asking Suho and Suho just told him to behave. The last thing they have this kind of meeting when the management told them that Sehun is gone and they need to go on without him.

 

Thinking about that Jongin suddenly stood up and slammed his hand on the table “I swear to god that if someone is gonna leave again i’m gonna jump off of this building!” he exclaimed. He cant take another loss, aside from Baekhyun it was also Jongin took the hardest with Sehun’s leaving.

 

He was looking each of his hyungs and they have this shocked faces on them.  Kyungsoo sighed and stood up smack the back of Jongin’s head.

 

“Hyung!” Jongin said as he massaged his head then pouted.

 

Suho looked at Jongin and he was about to speak up when Mr. Kang came so he stayed quiet.

 

Jongdae was the one who spoke up to the elder “What is so important that you have to drag us here” he asked.

 

Mr. Kang smiled “I would like to tell you that i’m going to add a member back” he said.

 

Minseok frowned “back? What do you mean back?” he asked

 

That is when another figure went in and all seven just stared back at that person.

 

Sehun stand there and smiled and bowed his head “I’m back guys.. I’m sorry for taking so long” he spoke up. He looked at them one by one but he looked at Baekhyun the most. Dammit, he just wanted to hold his Baekhyun. Tell him how he made a mistake and he was here to make things right.

 

“What the fuck you mean you dipshit!” someone shouted.

 

Sehun had expected that with the EXO members but it was Luhan who followed him here.

 

Chanyeol sighed dropped his head on the table. Of course if there was Sehun, there was Luhan too. Suho just stayed quiet while Baekhyun just stared at the person he missed the most. Sehun was staring back at him and he smiled. It ended though when he watched Luhan grabbed Sehun by the ear and dragged him to the other room. The room was soundproof but the EXO members watched them arguing or more like Luhan screaming at Sehun.

  
  


~*~*

 

Luhan glared at Sehun and he still didnt release Sehun’s ear

 

“Hyung, please let go.. Please” the maknae said and he touched his ear when Luhan did let him go.

 

“You little shit! You just cant drop the bomb without telling me!” Luhan yelled

 

“If i tell you, you would disagree so i did it” Sehun said trying to be apologetic.

 

Luhan pushed Sehun and touched his chest. “You think i didnt know?” Luhan scoffed “i’m not stupid. I know the operation didnt work. This heart is rejecting you Sehun and the last thing you needed is to work it out more which will ended up you dying!”

  
  


Sehun sighed “But Luhan, you once told me that im selfish. Then here i am.. Im trying to make this right before-”

 

“Stop dont say it! I’m taking you back to Berlin.. I’ll strap you in the bed if i have to!” he said not really wanting to hear Sehun dying. When he called the doctors back in berlin, they told him the truth and all luhan did was cry and called Yixing and broke down. He can’t lose his bestfriend, he did everything but why it isnt enough.

 

Sehun just smiled sadly “I want to spend my days with them Luhan, with Baekhyun. If you are in my position you would do the same and spend your days with Yixing” he said

 

Luhan just sighed and embraced Sehun “You have to tell them then. The reason you left”

 

Sehun nodded “i will but not now..hyung trust me on this okay?” he said

 

Luhan nodded then he looked back at the window and saw that people are watching them.

 

~*~*~

 

“Are you sure Yixing is still dating Luhan?” Jongdae asked Suho. Suho shrugged and just watched Luhan getting mad at Sehun for something what irked him though was all that time Sehun was calm.

 

“I called Lay, he said that ever since Luhan found Sehun again. He pretty much became protective” Minseok answered “but why i didnt know.. Lay doesnt told me”

 

Baekhyun just watched the two and he only wanted was to talk to Sehun but he was lost with words. Baekhyun realized that Sehun had lost weight and he got paler. It seemed like Sehun didnt get better too just like him.

 

Luhan and Sehun came back and he smiled at them. But Chanyeol stood up “No, you arent coming back” he said

 

Sehun looked at Chanyeol and he nodded “I have some explanation to do with you guys but please let me try to fix things."

 

Sehun watched Baekhyun reaching for Chanyeol’s hand and Sehun felt a pang on his heart. Maybe Baekhyun moved on already and he was too late.

 

“Chanyeolie.. Let him come back. It will be a good thing for the group” Baekhyun said and he was looking at Suho, their leader to agree with him.

 

Suho sighed and watched Sehun for a moment then looked at his children “He still is our maknae guys, we need to give him a chance” he said.

 

Jongdae nodded, Minseok followed and Kyungsoo looked at Sehun and nodded. Jongin then stood up and hugged Sehun “baby Sehun, i missed you”

 

Sehun hugged Jongin back and smiled “I missed you too Nini” he said.

 

Chanyeol just stood up and leave the room. Baekhyun followed him not even looking at Sehun.

 

When Jongin pulled back, Sehun grimaced as he felt something in his heart. Luhan had seen that and told everyone

 

“I need to get Sehun now though, he didnt ate breakfast because he was so excited to see you guys” he smiled as he bowed taking Sehun’s hand and let him out leaving the remaining EXO members confused. Jongin though stood up intending to follow them.

  
  


~*~*

 

Once Luhan knew they were alone, he stopped Sehun and looked at him “Sehun are you okay?”

 

Sehun just grasped his chest and nodded trying to breath normally “he moved on Luhan..” he said talking about Baekhyun with Chanyeol.

 

“I know, can your heart take it?” Luhan asked

 

“I can.. I will do everything i can for him to love me again” Sehun replied and he groaned as he was about to fall but Luhan caught him, Sehun fainted and Luhan was trying to get his phone as he tried calling the hospital.

 

Jongin being worried had followed the two and there he saw Sehun almost fell. He instantly went to Sehun “Sehun?”

 

Luhan looked at Jongin and widened his eyes “he’s fine.. Just leave us alone” he said

 

But Jongin glared back at Luhan as he cradled Sehun in his arms “No.. Luhan it’s time for you to tell me the truth” he said and Luhan gulped because he never saw Jongin, the baby bear to be very deathly serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and tell me what you think? :D


End file.
